Sea Hag/Gallery
Images of the pirate witch, the Sea Hag, from the Popeye the Sailor Man franchise. Gallery Popeye Sea Hag.jpg|As seen in the Popeye cartoons thCA4ED172.jpg|The Sea Hag as seen in Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy pappy111.jpg|"So you're the Hag, huh? And you ain't no figament!" 0oè'.PNG|Popeye hears something Hjj.PNG|Popeye follows the song S.PNG|First meeting between Popeye end the Sea Hag disguised by the beautiful lady of the depth Fg.PNG|The Lady of the Depths presents herself 80.PNG|She welcomed Popeye to the Sea of Mystery Ghj.PNG|Popeye reacts surprised, he asks to him self if that woman is one of the mythical sirens 173.PNG|The Lady of the Depths comes out of the water with all her beauty 199.PNG Tt.PNG|The Lady asks Popeye to leave everything behind Fds.PNG|And to go with her Hjp.PNG|Popeye is impressed by Lady's looks and says she's luckly an illusion Opj.PNG|She asks Popeye if he finds her beautiful Gd.PNG|Popeye responds that she's easy on the eye, falling victim of an spell Hiio.PNG|The Lady of the Depths enchants the sailor with her song L.PNG Daa.PNG|On the illusion, the Lady appears with the siren's tail Khgf.PNG Sgdss.PNG Wqs.PNG|The Sirena offers Popeye to forget the mainland 32.PNG 33.PNG|Popeye is hypnotized now 35.PNG|The Lady tells Popeye that he must come to her and forget everyone else Eqewrrt5.PNG|Popeye is ready to go with her 39.PNG|Popeye repeats the Lady's words 41.PNG|Ans tries to kiss her 45.PNG|Popeye replies that Olive is also important for him awert.PNG 48.PNG 49.PNG|The Lady is shocked that Popeye would prefer Olive to her 50.PNG|Olive's voice calls Popeye fghhb.PNG|He comes back to his normal state 53.PNG 54.PNG 55.PNG|Popeye sends the Lady away 57.PNG|The Lady of the Depth observes the ship that goes away qww.PNG|The ladies figure beginning to disappear dfgh.PNG|She is changing dfdg.PNG|She came back to her original form xggt.PNG|The Sea Hag promises that she will take Popeye, after Olivia will be eliminated hdgfgh.PNG|Face to face between Olive and the Sea Hag ewr.PNG|The Sea Hag use one of her spells against Olive sdfgfd.PNG|Olive falls in love with Bluto gfdsdefg.PNG|Satisfied, Sea Hag goes away 58.PNG|Popeye is very sad after his meeting with Papi 62.PNG|The sailor heard a song from the sea 64.PNG|The beautiful Lady of the Depth appears again 65.PNG|She asks Popeye immediately what happened to him 66.PNG|He says that he had a bad day 67.PNG|The Lady shows her solidarity to him 68.PNG|"It can't be that bad!" 70.PNG|"Can't it?" 72.PNG|Popeye lists the worst things happened to him 74.PNG|The Lady is pleased to hear it 77.PNG|Popeye says that nobody want him anymore 78.PNG|The Lady of the Depth corrects him, she declares that is there for him tyhj.PNG|And she want him dfdsw.PNG|"I'm here for you!" 81.PNG|"I need you!" 83.PNG 84.PNG 85.PNG 86.PNG|Popeye is still hypnotized by the Lady 88.PNG|He begins to follow her on the boat werty.PNG|Popeye follows the Sea Hag believing he faces the beautiful Lady of Depth dfg.PNG|He listens diligently the Lady ghj3e456.PNG|She explains that if Popeye joins her, she would be powerful dfdsew.PNG|Everyone will bend in front of her ededfer.PNG|If Popeye do it now dfeWD.PNG|Popeye is confused fhj.PNG|He's surprised that she just wants him hik.PNG hikl.PNG|The Lady talks with Popeye about his family sdfdw.PNG|She persuades him that his family is a group of traitors fghhj.PNG|And she is the only who love him hjil.PNG|Popeye believes in her words giokl.PNG|"Give yourself to me!" gujk.PNG|"Give yourself to the power, adventures and the sea!" 273565.PNG 30.PNG|"You are a sailor, you are what you are!" 31.PNG|"And it's all what I are!" wert567.PNG|With the periscope, Olive sees Popeye who is going in the Sea Hag's arms. gujko.PNG|From the green fog emerge the figures of Popeye and the Lady of Depth 36.PNG|Holding Popeye's hand, the Lady says she has finally won 38.PNG|"Give me a kiss, Popeye!" qwert.PNG|"One kiss and you'll be mine forever!" 42wesa.PNG dertyui.PNG 44.PNG juyi.PNG|"Kiss me!" 46.PNG wertyu.PNG|"Aye Aye my Queen!" wertert.PNG|Popeye calls Queen the Lady of Depth q2w345.PNG|he prepares the lips for the kiss sdfrgt.PNG sert.PNG|Popeye obeys without hesitation 52.PNG|Their lips are very near sdfer.PNG|But Popeye's family come to save him gjkiko.PNG asd.PNG|The lady is mad 59.PNG|Queen's mind control over Popeye is total, he doesn't move a muscle to be saved 60.PNG|It starts a kind of rope shoot op.PNG 63.PNG|The Queen is close to winning Qwertty.PNG Esdfg.PNG drt.PNG 69.PNG|The Queen invokes a storm ghjj.PNG fghyju.PNG 73.PNG|Popeye is free again 75.PNG|The Queen laughs happy 76.PNG wer5.PNG|The Queen launches a lightning strike against the Popeye's family asdf.PNG|He isn't worried about them dfwqqw.PNG|Turn his head to see 83qwed.PNG qwerf.PNG|Instead despair, Popeye raises his shoulders smiling, happy that no one will stop him from kissing her Queen ertyw.PNG|The Sea Hag tells Papi that she won ghiio.PNG|"Your son is mine, and I will rule the sea!" 89.PNG|The Queen takes Popeye as if it were an object u0ok.PNG|After kissing Popeye, the Queen warns that she will destroy his family 92.PNG 94.PNG 96.PNG 98.PNG|"You can't restist me, Popeye!" 99.PNG 100.PNG 101.PNG 102.PNG|"You are mine now!" 104.PNG|"I cannot resist you!" 107.PNG 108.PNG eeeeeeeeeeeee.PNG|"I am yours now!" hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.PNG|Completely hypnotized, Popeye repeats the same words of his Queen, declaring himself defeated. pol.PNG upop.PNG wertgtyt.PNG 19io.PNG sdfgh.PNG hjkiooi.PNG piubh.PNG wertu.PNG 40wer.PNG dfgh23ee.PNG 50klop.PNG 51eeq.PNG|Popeye takes the Sea Hag as if she were a true queen 71.PNG|With desire Popeye looks the beautiful woman in hisarms, not knowing who she really is opji.PNG 82er.PNG 87ets.PNG|Sadly, Olive looks at her boyfriend while him is going to kiss the Sea Hag 111.PNG|Popeye has almost managed to kiss the Sea Hag but ... 112.PNG|Swee Pea calls his name, making him come to his senses 113.PNG 114.PNG|Surprised look at the Lady of the Depth 116.PNG|But the beautiful woman begins to disappear 117.PNG Category:Galleries